Let it go, let it roll right off your shoulders
by makedamnsure14
Summary: After the final battle Kagome and Sango had no choice but to start a new life in Kagomes time. That is till Koenma sends the Dectectives to retrive them. Will an all out war begin for the jewel? Will kag have to stay in the demon world to keep the peace?
1. Final Battle

Chapter one: The Final Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Kagome POV

My vision is blurred. I can't stop the trail of tears that continue to fall steadily. Sango is ahead of me, grabbing my hand, running. She's caked in blood, as am I. _Is this it?_ The grip she has on my hand is tight, as if she's scared that I might slip away. I glance at my other hand, Kiara. She's too injured to even walk. Looking back I see the gruesome battlefield getting more and more distant. The final battle is over. Naraku is dead, but of course there's a catch.

I've been training for this day, training to make a difference to the group, and here I am, running. Sesshomaru had taken the liberty of training me in the art of hand to hand combat and sword fighting. My two katanas feeling heavy at my side this very moment. Kaede had helped me perfect my archery, my precision and accuracy were deadly. Even Midioku helped train me. Coming to me in my dreams teaching me all there is to know about myself and my powers, which have far exceeded hers. Yet the battle was still close, too close.

It was tough. We were evenly matched. Inuyasha was fighting, not letting up on Naraku, attack after attack. That is, until Kikyo showed up, Inuyasha's one weakness. "KIKYO!!" My head snapped in time to see Kikyo snatched off her feet by Naraku. "Inuyasha, do you dare take a step closer? In a flick of my wrist I can have your precious Kikyo ripped to pieces." All the while, Sango was battling Kohaku. She's bleeding heavily, a large gash across her shoulder. I can hear her sobs from where I stand. I feel my heart ripping at the scene. To the far right of her, Miroku was close by, battling side by side with Kouga against Kagura. Sesshomaru was surely on his way.

Pulling back an arrow I quickly shoot and dismantle Naraku's arm. Inuyasha taking the chance, swiftly caught Kikyo and jumped out of harms way. I felt my heart skip a beat. I'll always be second to Kikyo. It hurts less but still, it hurts. Diverting my attention to Sango, I saw her on her knees. Kohaku's weapon lifted high in the air. My eyes widen with realization as I sprinted over to her. "SANGO!! NO!" In that split second Kohaku's hand came down, hitting a barrier. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. I managed to put up a barrier just in time. Sango's head snapped towards me. "Kagome, why? Just let me die!" I ran over to her, knocking Kohaku's weapon out of his hand. "No Sango. I will NOT. You're my sister and I refuse to let anything happen to you. Kohaku isn't himself. He's controlled by Naraku and until Naraku is destroyed he can't rest in piece." Sango looked up at me, her eyes held pain but strength. She stood up slowly, hanging her head, I can see her tears falling to the ground. She looked up at Kohaku and softly whispered, "I'm sorry Kohaku, I love you.", and in one motion she jumped over him, digging her hand into his back she removed the shard. As he fell you heard a slight whisper, "Thank you Sister. I'm s-so sorr-y." She looked at me, bottom lip quivering. "Sango.. I'm so sor-", she interrupted me with a slight smile. "It's okay Kagome. At least he's free.", looking her directly in the eye, I nod. I watched her straighten out, "Let's finish that retched demon" she said, glancing over to Naraku. I gave her one last glance and with that we both took off.

"HIRAKOSHU!". Sango's boomerang sliced off Naraku's arm.

" Hn. It's about time you guys helped out." Came Inuyasha's reply. I rolled my eyes sending 3 arrows towards Naraku. At the same time Sesshomaru made his appearance, quickly attacking, hitting Naraku right in the back. Naraku jumped away, heavily injured. Screams could be heard as Kagura was killed. Both Kouga and Miroku joined the battle. Naraku was surrounded. Notching an arrow, I said loud and clear, "You have no were to run Naraku. Your surrounded and wounded. It's over." "You think so miko?" At that moment, he let out Miasma, blinding everyone and attacking. Going instantly for the weakened and vulnerable Kikyo. Noticing this, I ran in front of Kikyo and took the hit. The tentacle piercing me through my shoulder. Biting my lip to keep from screaming I retaliated by grabbing his tentacle and purifying it all the way to his shoulder. The amount of energy destroying half his body. I fall on one knee, breathing heavily. I turned back to see Kikyo looking at me with an unreadable emotion. "KAGOME! KIKYO!", there's Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, we're fine. Attack Naraku while he's weak." With a slight nod he disappeared. Looking to the left I see a horde of demons coming for Kikyo and I.

I hear Kikyo's arrows whizzing by me. I flinch as I try to grab for an arrow. We can't hold them off.

"HIRAKOTSU!" Sango. "Kagome are you alright?" I look at her, worry evident in her eyes. "Yes. Thank you." She smiles and quickly gets up to continue fighting the horde, with Kiara.

I look over to the guys. They're struggling. Inuyasha is sporting a heavy wound on his leg, slowing his speed and accuracy. Sesshomaru is wounded on his shoulder, affecting his attacks. Kouga is breathing hard, struggling to stay up, bleeding excessively from his back. Miroku is kneeling, barely conscious as he continuously puts up barriers for him or his comrades on short notice.

Sluggishly, I get up. Making my way towards them. I can't just sit and watch. This is my fault. The reason for this battle is because of me. I should of never shattered the Jewel. I need to end this. As I make my way over I see Sango stop, then Kouga. Miroku looks up, Sesshomaru steps back. Inuyasha glances at me, making eye contact he backs up.

"So the Miko's still alive eh? Not for long". He shoots out a tentacle and I reach for an arrow, ignoring the pain. His speed has slowed considerably, his tentacle has half of his usual energy in it. He's close to death. I shoot the arrow, using all the energy I can muster, slicing the tentacle in half hitting him straight on. Bingo. The field is filled with his agonizing screams as everyone attacks one last time.

Silence. It's over. My eyes glaze over as I slowly make my way to his half of the jewel. Picking it up, I combine it with my half. It's finally complete.

Then suddenly the earth starts to shake. All the demons that once made Naraku are free. Looking up, the sky is black, filled with demons. I turn to stare at the group that so desperately wants a break. "KAGOME RUN! Get away, take the jewel and go back home", yelled Inuyasha. I shook my head, "I won't leave you guys. I won't!", next thing I knew Inuyasha threw me to Sango, "Go". Sango nodded her head and while giving me Kiara, took off running, holding my hand. "NO!" I tried to protest but my body was too tired. I looked at Inuyasha, tears falling down my face. "No.." I whispered.

He watched us go and barely loud enough for me to hear said, "Be safe Kagome."


	2. Yes, even stars break

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho :/

A/N: This takes places after Yusuke comes back from Makai. He's now 18.

Kagome is 18 also and Sango is 19.

Chapter two:

10 minutes later with no stop the well came into view. "Sango. Do you even know if you'll make it through?" Kagome asked. "No but I'm going to try." Sango replied easily. They slowed down to a stop in front of the well. As Sango glanced down into the well Kagome looked back. Even from here she can feel the demons, heck, _she can see them _and they were a good mile or two away. Despair creped into Kagome's stomach. "Sango, do you think they're okay? We should go bac-", Sango interrupted, "No. We can't. We'll be letting them down. We'll be letting Inuyasha down.". Kagome continued to look back, hesitating to move. Sango waited patiently for Kagome, admiring the sunset. The sun was just beginning to dip below the horizon, the very essences of beauty. Wild colors crashing together, red, purple, orange.

Sango glanced at Kagome to see she was softly gazing at the Jewel, then to the sky. The wind slightly moving her hair around, you could barely see her lips moving. The wind picked up, Sango shields her eyes from the dust as colors from the sunset surrounded Kagome. Then, just as quick as it came, the wind and colors left, dying down slowly, drifting back into the horizon. The look on Sango's face was that of bewilderment and confusion. Slowly walking over to Kagome she asks, "Kagome, what was that?". Kagome turned her head and looked back at Sango, her eyes a vivid blue, catching Sango off guard she grasp. Kagome looked away and speaking softly she explained, "Sango. I wished on the Shikon No Tama.".

"WHAT? What did you wish for?", she asked eagerly. Kagome smiled lightly before responding, "I wished for the Youkai and Reikai to be separate from all the Ningens. So that no one has to fear for their life. So that everyone is safe and no one has to ever know or fear someone like Naraku.". Sango nodded though she knew Kagome hadn't seen her, she knew she had understood. Things were going to be different from now on. Looking back towards the battle, the sky has lightening up but the youkai were still there. Sango broke the silence, "It's getting late.. We should get going.". Kagome turned around and with a smile walked over to Sango. Grabbing her hand she led her to the edge of the well. With one last glance at the Feudal Era she asked, "Are you ready?", before giving Sango a time to answer she jumped, bringing Sango with her. Only to be immediately engulfed in a blue light. Moments later landing softly at the bottom. "_ It worked." , looking up Kagome's eyes met with a wooden roof. Climbing up the ladder, she led Sango to a door. Opening it, the hot sun poured over they're tired bodied. Sango's eyes clashed with an unfamiliar, large white house and in her taste, less than enough trees. 'So this is Kagome's time.', she thought as she sluggishly followed Kagome to the house. _

_Insert Detectives_

"_This is dumb! Why does that stupid toddler have us doing this amateur stuff? Yelled Yusuke. "Because Yusuke, who else is going to take care of it?" replied Kurama smoothly, " and besides the barrier has weakened remarkably, and if you do not recall, it is our job to protect the Ningenkai.", Kurama finished as he killed the last of the low class demons. Now it was Kuwabara that spoke up, "Yea but this is ridiculous! I was in the middle of studying.", he whined. The usually silent Hiei spoke up, "Then go on with your pathetic human studies, and stop your whining.". Earning a sign from Kurama, a smirk from Yusuke, and an obnoxious yell from Kuwabara. "HEY! You little shri-", suddenly he was cut off by Botan, "HEY GUYS! Good job. Oh! Koenma wants to see you all in his office now.". _

"_Well tell the toddler I got better things to do. Peace." said Yusuke with a scowl as he turned to leave. However Botan wasn't having any of it, quickly opening up a Portal she shoved Yusuke in, "Hey! What are you doin-". Looking behind her she simply said, "Who's next?" Earning a sweat drop from Kurama and Kuwabara they walked in as Hiei disappeared into the portal as a distinct blur. _

_They walked in to see a scowling Yusuke and a trembling toddler. "Yusuke I'm sorry but this is important and can't be delayed.", Koenma tried to explain. Only increasing Yusuke's scowl as he answered, "Whatever pacifier breath. Get on with it.". Koenma shook his head. 'Since what happened with Keiko Yusuke has become even more tempermental and rude. Not wanting to be with anyone or do anything. Maybe this mission will change him back to normal', thought Koenma. _

"_Alright listen up.", Koenma started. "Have you guys ever heard of the legend of The Shikon No Tama?. Kurama's head snapped up, "The jewel that had the ability to increase ones power by 10 fold? It hasn't been seen for 500 years. It was said to have disappeared with an unknown miko.", Kurama replied silently. At this Yusuke looked towards Kurama, "Miko?". Koenma spoke up, "Basically Yusuke, a miko is a priestess that contains a large amount of spiritual energy. Mikos are widely feared by demons because they have the ability to purify any demon with a single touch." Yusuke flinched, "That must be one painful death." _

_Koenma nodded continuing on with the lecher, "Exactly Yusuke. However, it is believed that all Mikos are extinct, until now.". _

"_What do you mean Koenma?", Kurama asked. "There has been a source of power that has been coming and going for some time now, I believe it might be that of a Mikos. I want you to capture her and bring her to me. I have a feeling she won't go without a fight, but recently her powers have been weak, nonetheless I recommend you guys to be ready for anything. She lives on Sunset Shrine with her mom, grandfather, brother, and sister. I expect her to be brought in by the end of the week." Everyone just looked at him like he grew a second head (minus Hiei). "What?", he asked. "Nothing Koenma. We'll catch you later.", replied Kurama. Yusuke just shrugged along with Kuwabara as Koenma looked at them for a reaction. Koenma signed as Botan opened them a portal. He just hopes this isn't THE miko. If the Guardian of the Shikon has returned, everything will go to hell in a hand basket. He sunk down into his chair, feeling a migraine coming on. _


	3. The Downfall of Us All

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! It's my first story so I'm not sure if I'm doing alright but I shall write to finish. If anyone has any ideas tell me. I also still don't know whether I should pair Sango with Kurama or Hiei.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho ):

Kagome's POV

It's been a total of 2 days since Sango and I came to my time. We've both been doing nothing but resting. Sango slept a total of 15 hours and I slept for 20. Looking over to Sango I see her smoothing her Hirakotsu. She's still not fully healed but she's getting there. Glancing at my shoulder I flinch, It still hurts but it's healing perfectly. I sigh, causing Sango to look up. "What's wrong?", she asked. Looking at her I shake my head as I replied, "I don't know what to do Sango. The well has sealed and it's too late for either you or I to go to school. Not only that, mom told me this morning that her, grandpa, and Souta are going to be visiting some old friends in Hawaii.". "What's so bad about them leaving?", Sango questioned, going back to smoothing out her Hirakotsu. Slightly hesitating, I answered, 'We're going to have to take care of the shrine and.. get jobs." Once again Sango looked up, "Jobs?".

"Yup. We have to work to be able to pay for groceries or anything. Mom said she'd still pay the taxes, she doesn't know how long she's going to stay over there." Sango looked up and with a slight smile replied, "Alright Kags. Let's do it.". I nodded an affirmative as I headed inside. "I'm going to check the internet. I'll tell you when I've found anything.", and with that Sango continued with her weapon and I went job hunting.

3 days later.

2 days left before the week is up.

Yusuke's POV

'This is so dumb. Why do we have to sit here and plan when all we have to do is get the girl and dip?', feeling a little tap on my shoulder I look up. "What do you want Kurama? Are you done planning or not?", Kurama frowned at me slightly as he replied, "Yes Yusuke. Were you not listening? We'll be meeting at my house tomorrow. Together we're all going to approach the shrine and ask her to come with us nicely. If she refuses we'll leave and later in the day we'll come back with Botan and toss her in a Portal. Hiei has been observing the Shrine grounds, the family seems to have left besides the sister. However she seems to be trained so Kuwabara is going to handle her-", I scoffed. Kuwabara? Give me a break. Kurama continued pretending not to hear me, " So if everything goes according to plan. This will be simple." I looked at him, then at Hiei and Kuwabara, "Okay, whatever." I got up to leave only to be stopped by Kurama. I turn to him with a frown but he only smiled, "Oh and don't be late Yusuke. We'll be meeting at 10, yes, in the morning." I groan and nodded my head. With a flick of my wrist as a goodbye, I left.

Where to go, where to go? I guess I could go to the arcade. Turning left I head towards the arcade. Looking towards the sky I couldn't help but think about Keiko. I wonder how she's doing. Hmpt. What do I care, I'm better off without her. She didn't accept me anyways. So what If I like to fight. So what if I'm part demon. So what if I missed a few dates. I sigh, I guess I really can't deny knowing all along that it wasn't going to work. I should just put her in the past. I thought confidently.

From this day forth, I refuse to let her affect me in such a way! Looking forward I scowl, The Great Urameshi is stressing over a girl? Lame. Being broken out of my train of thought I hear a loud but gentle voice, certainly a female. "Oh! Sorry sir, I didn't see you.", I looked over to the right to see the most beautiful women I've ever seen. She accidentally bumped into an old man causing him to drop his things. She was bent over helping him pick up his groceries, mumbling another apology. When all his things were picked up he dismissed her apology and left with a small smile. I continued looking at her. Feeling something strange about her aura. She's got reikai but it's different than mine. Feeling my eyes on her she turned to me and my breathing altogether stopped. My eyes clashed with the brightest blue I've ever seen. The wind blew slightly, ruffling her long black hair. She looked at me curiously and I smiled, winking at her. She looked away blushing and quickly turned to leave. I let out a laugh at the reaction, more than satisfied with it. Looking after her retreating form I forgot all about Keiko and Spirit world. There was something about her that drew me in. Almost as if her very being was calling to me. Almost as if she was my other half. Turning back towards the direction of the arcade I shrugged. Whatever, I probably won't see her again.

With Kagome:

Quickly walking away Kagome glare down at her feet. Sporting a deep red blush across her face. 'Who was he! What right did he have to wink at me?' Slowing her pace she came to a stop. Looking behind her she became thoughtful, "I wonder who he was..", continuing on home she couldn't help but think about him. He had beautiful brown eyes. Which instantly called to her very soul. It was like his eyes held the answers and comfort she need. It was like he was her answer. She felt a tug at her heart and lost her breath when he smiled. Who is he? And why do I feel like I should turn back and jump into his arms? This is ridiculous. Reaching the bottom of my steps I look up to see Kiara waiting for me. I took the steps by two, another job called me in and turned Sango and me down. This wasn't going as planned. What am I going to do? I sigh as I reached the top of the stairs. Well no use worrying about what's done and over with. Yet right before she reached to open the door, she looked behind herself one last time, not sure what she wanted to find. Yet her eyes were greeted by nothing unusual. Just as she was about to enter she felt as if someone was watching her she glanced up into the trees, searching, only to see a black blur disappear. Narrowing her eyes she walked inside, putting up a barrier immediately.

A/N: Alright, finally done with this Chapter. Not much happened but just wait. Next chapter is Operation Miko.

Review! :D Tips and ideas are more than welcomed, constructive criticism too.


	4. Operation Miko

**Chapter 3:**

Operation Miko.

I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

A/N: I'm sorry for the wait. I've been having writer's block :/

Review please. I still don't know who I'm going to pair Sango up with. Vote?

Criticism is welcomed, don't be too harsh though. I'm working on it.

Now onto the story! :D

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why isn't he answering?" Kurama asked while he redialed Yusuke's number. Yusuke wasn't at his house and it's already 30 minutes after 10.

"-hello?" came a gruff reply from Yusuke.

"Yusuke! Where are you? It's already 10:30." Kurama asked.

"Oh. I guess I over slept." was his reply.

Kurama couldn't help but chuckle at his behavior, "Well then meet us in front of the shrine in 15. Don't be late." and with that he hung up.

Signaling for Kuwabara that it's time to go, they exited the house and headed towards the shrine.

Looking up Kurama spotted Hiei, continuing forward he smoothly asked, "I presume your done spying in on her?"

"Hn. She's just a ningen. Doesn't seem too powerful, nor does the other one. However, she looked right back at me before she entered her house. Afterwards putting up a barrier."

Kurama stopped, pensive. "So she can make barriers by command, but as far as fighting is concerned she isn't a match."

"Hn."

"And the other women?"

"She's weak but is constantly with a giant boomerang. She'll be easy to take care of." Hiei said disappearing, Kuwabara who was silently listening decided to make his presence known, "A GAINT BOOMERANG! Kurama I can't fight a girl! I'll hurt her and that's going against my code." he whined.

"Fine Kuwabara. You and Yusuke take care of the miko, I will take care of the sister." Kuwabara looked about to object but Kurama continued, "I assure you Kuwabara I will not hurt her." With that Kuwabara nodded and glanced forward, "There's the shrine, and a not so happy Yusuke." Kurama looked up and what met his eyes was, no surprise, a very annoyed Yusuke.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome pov:

_Where am I? Looking around all that meets my eyes are trees. I glance down to see my outfit ripped and bloody, my chest heaving. My head snaps up as I feel a strong surge of power, who could it possibly belong to? And why does it feel so familiar? Running towards the energy, the sound of my feet hitting the ground go mute to my ears, my heart hammering in my chest. Slowly but surely filling with despair. I finally break through a line of trees and before I know it his name escapes my lips in a frantic scream. But who's name? I look around anxiously, finally spotting a battle. A circle of demons surround this one man, how my heart faltered when my gaze landed on him. He's wounded, but stands tall as he continues to attack the on coming demons. _

_"Kagome?!" came his call to me. "Kagome are you- okay?" was his tattered question as he continued to attack. Jumping gracefully I landed behind him getting into a fighting stance and replied " Yea, need help?" He glanced back but his face is blurred, barely could I make out a smile, and with that we both fought back to back. We were holding them off but they kept coming. _

_Why were they so determined to defeat us? _

_"Hiraikotsu!" Sango. I look up in time to see Sango and 5 others enter the clearing. 3 faces blurred but I could make out a whip, a glowing sword, and just a sword. The two others I would know anywhere, Inuyasha… and Shippou? He's all grown up, he's so handsome. I can't believe he's right before my eyes. Yet I didn't seem shocked, foreign words escaped my lips as if I've already seen them before. "Took you guys long enough. Is the west stable?" __Why did I say that? Why are they here? Is the west stable? What? "Yes Ma, We got it all covered. We've come to help you and - with the East. You need to go now. Fix the damage done." _

"KAGOME!" came Sango's yell as she shook me.

"Wha…?" I looked up at her through heavy eyelids, "What happened Sango?"

"I don't know, shouldn't I be the one asking you?" she asked softly.

"You wouldn't wake up and you were breathing really heavily." I looked at her and with a smile shrugged her off, "I'm fine Sango, I just had a weird dream. How'd you sleep?"

She stood from my bed, "I slept just fine." she replied, but she was gazing out the window.

"Do you feel that Kagome?" My breath caught in my throat. "Yes." I breathed out, "Demons."

Quickly jumping from my bed I get into a pair of jeans and a blue tank top. Grabbing my bow and arrows I tossed them over my shoulder as Sango followed with her Hiraikotsu in hand.

"Kagome, I thought there weren't any demons in your time." I looked back at her and replied, "There aren't, or at least I thought there wasn't."

She nodded in understanding then asked, "They're coming up the stairs, what are you going to do?" I shrugged as I equipped my two katanas, "I don't know. See what they want."

I smiled impishly as I opened the door, Sango following me outside.

I gaze over towards the top of the stairs, and there stood 4 guys, 3 demons, 1 human. The one all the way to the left was the tallest and looked kind of goofy. He wasn't easy on the eyes but you can tell he was a good guy, and he had a lot of spiritual power. The one to his right was a very handsome red head, he was one of the demons, a fox. His eyes held years of wisdom and hardships, but also trust, most likely in his friends. The one next over looked familiar. He had slicked back hair and his hands were stuffed into his pockets as he gazed off towards the trees. He was a demon, the strongest one of the 3. As I gazed at him his eyes turned to me, my heart stopped. Those eyes, I remember those eyes. He's from the other day, the nerve of him to show up here! Why didn't I notice he was demon before? Quickly looking away I glanced to the right of him. There stood a short demon. Half fire, half ice? A forbidden one. He had gravity defying hair and one hell of a scowl on his face. He was wearing a bandana, covering something that had an unusual energy to it.

Stepping up I met them half way.

"Welcome to the Sunset Shrine. How may I help you?" Sango stiffened as the red head took a step closer than the others.

"I'm Kurama, to my right is Kuwabara, and to my left is Yusuke and Hiei. Are you by chance the miko of these grounds?"

My eyes narrowed slightly at the question, "Yes. What's it to you?" I replied smoothly.

His eyes widen with surprised and he calmly responded, "We need you to come with us, our boss has requested your presence."

I stepped back and placed my hands on my hips, earning a few curious glances. "No. Now turn and leave before you force me to remove you myself."

A look of surprised cross his face as the one called Yusuke stepped forward. "We don't have time for this, just come along. If you don't, we're just going to have to use force ourselves, and you're clearly outnumbered."

I scoffed as I slid into a fighting stance. Yusuke slid into one as well and yelled over to Kurama "Sorry Kurama but I'm gonna improvise a little bit."

Earning a sigh from Kurama and a protest from… Kuwabara? "NO YUSUKE! YOU CAN'T FIGHT HER! SHE'S A GIRL!" As soon as those words left his mouth he was unconscious,

Sango was standing on top of him with a scowl. "The nerve of him" she scoffed, causing me to smile.

The smallest one of the 4 narrowed his eyes as he glared at her. Sango noticing this gazed at him lazily, "What? Is that your boyfriend or something?"

With a snare he attacked, sword drawn. She easily dodged, swinging at him with her Hiraikotsu. I turned my attention back to Yusuke who looked slightly amazed by her speed.

I laughed at his face, causing him to turn and glare. "What are you laughing at?" I ceased my giggles and simply replied, "Your face."

His eyes narrowed and with that he attack. I easily stepped out of the way but he was a quick one, already shooting another punch. I deflected the punch and hit the ground swinging my feet under him, causing him to fall right on his back. I stood up and stood over him in a taunting matter. "Is that all you got?" I asked with a smirk. He growled, and in an instant was behind me. I barely saw him move as he grabbed my arms and pulled them behind me. Concluding the fight he whispered in my ear, "Game over. I win." I huffed and tried to free myself. "That's not fair!" as an answer I heard him chuckle. Looking forward I see Sango still fighting with Hiei. He's fast but so is she. Next thing I know there was a large portal looking thing behind Sango. Sango turned and her eyes widened, glancing forward an attack Hiei sent at her hit her right on, sending her into the portal. Hiei following then this women with blue hair called Yusuke over. Not letting up on the hold he had on me I gritted my teeth and shoved my heels into the dirt.

"I can purify all of you to oblivion if you don't let me go right now and tell me where Sango is."

The women with blue hair smiled waved her hand in a dismissive gesture, "Don't worry, she's fine. Just go through the portal."

I glared at her, taking the smile off her face. She began to stutter as she tried to explain, "Miko-sama, I as-s-sure yo-uu that we aa-re on you-rr si-dde. Plee-a-se don't h-harm an-yone."

I heard Yusuke scoff as he continued towards the portal, "She can't kill anyone even if she tried."

I glared up at him, "You wanna test that theory of yours out?" I challenged. From the distance I heard Kurama sigh. Yusuke just laughed and let go of me right before he kicked me into the portal. Next thing I know I'm on the floor in an office. I glance up to see Sango is tied to a chair glaring at a baby who is …talking to her?

What the hell is going on?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I hope you guys liked it, i didn't proof read so i hope it made sense :X

Don't forget to Review :D

Tips are welcomed, and ideas.

Don't forget to vote who should be paired with Sango.

Thank you (:


	5. Koenma?

I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

A/N: Sorry for the delay, soccer season just took off and it's been crazy with all the homework and stuff.

I'll try to update sooner.

Read and Review. Please enjoy.  
Vote: San/?

Kagome's Pov:

"What the hell is going on?" I demanded. Both Sango and the baby turned towards me as Yusuke and the others walked in.

"Miko-sama, I am Koenma, the ruler of sprit world."

I just looked at him skeptically. Was he serious? Am I really going to believe that?

"Wow. Dream big. Can we go now?" I said in a bored tone.

"Actually, you cannot Miko-Sama."  
" Higurashi, Kagome." I corrected.

"Alright… Kagome. We need to ask you and Sango a few questions. Whether you like it or not, you're going to be held here until farther notice." I looked at him blankly. He isn't _really _serious.

"As a matter of fact I don't like being held against my will nor will I be." I said, as I took a few lazy steps towards him. Instantly he backed up, causing a small smirk to play at my lips.

"Miko. The situation you have put us in isn't one to be taken lightly, and we will not take it so. You have no where to go, for you don't even know where you are. Just answer us a few questions and you might be on your way to whatever business you were occupied with." Koenma pressed on.

I scoffed. Taking a few steps closer to him, he once again, backed up. I smiled as I stopped next to Sango. With a snap of my fingers she was freed, the rest of the rope falling to the ground as it turned to dust. I glance at Koenma, his eyes wide. Looking at Sango she stands, stretching she cracks her neck, then her knuckles.

In seconds she's standing behind Koenma, on his desk. He turns shocked.

"H-ow'd y-y-ou get ther-e so-o fast?" he stuttered.

"I walked" came her smart ass reply. Earning a chuckle from myself and Kurama. Hiei wasn't so friendly. She was swift as he went in for an attack, she easily dodged, leaving Koenma's desk in pieces.

"Hiei!" Came Koenma's scowl "Stop at once." He demanded.

Of course he didn't listen as he continued to attack Sango. Unfazed I stepped closer to Koenma, only to be stopped by Yusuke.

"Hmpt. Don't tell me you're babysitting him?" I mocked.

"Na. But I can't let you kill him." He replied as he looked at me… with those big brown eyes as he stood over the… trembling toddler.

Placing my hands on my hips I glared at him.

"Who said I was going to kill him? Hm?" I challenged. He shrugged.

"I don't know. You seem semi hostile." He replied nonchalance.

"Is that so?" I asked with false interest.

He hesitantly nodded. So I did what I felt was a good idea at the time.

I attacked, hitting him straight in the chest. He flew over Koenma landing with an thud. He was quick to recover.

" What the hell was that for!?" He yelled at me as he narrowed his eyes.

"For being in the way, I won't take you so light anymore cause your _cute._" I answered.

Obviously that caught him off guard because he quickly shut up and blushed, causing me to smile. He's really cute when he blushes. He glanced away then he looked back at me, his eyes held an unreadable emotion as he smiled challenging at me and replied,

"Hmpt. As if you were taking me light before."

Amusement dripped off my voice as I quickly responded,

"You don't think so? Come on Yusuke. You don't honestly think the Guardian of the Shikon is weak?"

I heard gasps all around, glancing at Koenma I see his eyes the size of plates.

Kurama was the first to speak.  
"So you are her. THE Guardian. Oh the stories I've heard, never did I pay it much mind though for I was killed shortly after it's return."

"What are you talking about Kurama?" Yusuke asked.

"We went over this Yusuke. Were you not paying attention?" He questioned.

" .. uh.. " was all Yusuke replied sheepishly.

"Yusuke, The jewel of Four Souls is said to be a gift and curse. The being who had possession of the jewel had their powers multiplied by 10 folds. The most beautiful of jewels, there isn't one demon, besides myself and Kuroune, who didn't want it. For the Guardian to be so young... You must be powerful to fend off all those demons."

I shrugged glancing at Sango.

"That jewel… Oh the despair that it brings along." Kurama continued on sympathetically, causing Sango and I to freeze.

"Miko-Sama, tell us of your adventures and in return we'll tell you about us." Kurama pressed on.

Looking towards Koenma I almost smile, he's ghost pale as his mouth gaps open like a fish.  
Yusuke noticing this decided to speak up,

"Yo Koenma. Shut it before you catch a fly in there."  
With a snap his mouth was shut as he locked eyes with me.

"Who said I want to know about you guys?" I replied nonchalance, only to convert my attention back to Koenma as he slowly said "Oh my… This isn't good."

Then he just disappeared.


End file.
